


【歷史衍生｜唐｜李杜李】酒與米五題

by JLLDRP



Series: 歷史衍生-唐代 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLLDRP/pseuds/JLLDRP
Summary: 只有在衣食不虞匱乏的豐年，我們才會歡欣鼓舞地釀起醇酒。——題記
Relationships: 李白/杜甫
Series: 歷史衍生-唐代 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681777
Kudos: 1





	【歷史衍生｜唐｜李杜李】酒與米五題

**Author's Note:**

> 非常小的小段子。

一、  
「空腹喝酒不好……」  
「吃完飯才喝酒，多沒意思。」

二、  
你不明白他呷著酒杯一直笑是在笑什麼。  
直到他指尖輕輕撥去你短髭上黏住的飯粒。

三、  
他的睡姿合當比擬為一飲即醉的仙醪。

四、  
同時他衣襟敞開，露出一片雪白。  
聯想到剛煮好的米飯時你知道自己必須去沖一盆冷水。立刻。

五、  
他把筷子或杯盞遞給你時，指尖的一點點溫度，你在那些席不暇暖、食不飽餐的日子裡偶爾還會回憶起。

-


End file.
